Violent Love
by X-E.x.E-X
Summary: As the title reads. Enjoy foo.


**I'm not back from my hiatus—I just saw Ino and Karin fight on nuns2 and it was pretty amazing so this is more out of obligation caused by sheer awesomeness of this couple. Don't own Naruto.**

Ino sent a roundhouse Karin's way. The athletic redhead caught it readily and swung her opponent down onto the grassy plains. "You really think you can beat me like that?" The sexy blood-haired vixen cooed. Ino got up quickly, tackling Karin to the ground "looks like it, whore" the blonde said triumphantly, pinning her opponent down with her own sexy body, straddling the redhead. "Unnh get off of me bitch!" Karin yelled, slapping Ino in the face. The sexy leaf kunoichi recoiled from the hit as Karin rolled them over "You wanna play that way? Fine!" Ino yelled, reaching up with both hands and swiftly ripping Karin's shirt apart, buttons flying everywhere.

Ino couldn't help but admire what she saw, two luscious c-cups suspended perfectly by a black bra. "I'm up here, slut" Karin taunted, punching the sexy blonde in the face, causing her to yet again recoil. "and I can play that way too bitch" Karin said matter-of-factly, swiftly slipping a kunai out of her ninja pouch and cutting through not only Ino's purple blouse, but mini-skirt as well. "Ahh! What the hell?" Ino screamed, rolling away from the redhead. Karin stared at her, with a hint of lust in her eyes "Hey, you started it" she said softly. The sexy blond kunoichi looked down at herself, her black panties and own black lace bra out in the cold air. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were turned on right now blondy" the crimson-haired sex goddess taunted, looking at Ino's now erect nipples.

Ino's face turned scarlet and she covered her bra with her hands "I-It's just cold out!". "I don't buy it" Karin replied seductively, charging in and pinning Ino down, their long athletic legs interlocked. "I think you want me" Karin said, starting to rub their cores together. "Uhh… Uha…" Ino moaned with Karin's rhythm. "And I want you too, slut" Karin whispered in her ear. Ino's blood boiled, she hated being called a slut and yet… and yet she didn't want the busty redhead to stop. "It's not gonna be that easy you little bitch" Ino hissed, breaking their interlocked fingers. She then grabbed Karin by her cheeks and pulled her into an intense kiss.

Their tongues wrapped around each other, as their lips made smacking sounds. The two sexy kunoichi both rolled around on the ground, stomach to stomach, hungrily kissing each other. Ino finally came out on top "Get ready slut, you're in for the ride of your life" she said, panting. "Hmph, bring it whore" Karin mocked back, equally out of breath. Ino sat up, temporarily rolling away from her lusty opponent to discard her bra and panties, as Karin did the same. The two girls on their knees, they swiftly made their way to each other, perky breasts colliding as they tried to force one to French the other. "Mmm… unnhhh… mmnna" Karin finally broke the kiss, pushing Ino down and smirking, the lust in both their eyes incredible.

"So how bout that ride already, slu—" Ino couldn't finish her taunt as Karin tackled her, _slamming_ her pussy into the sexy blonde's as she started to ride her. "MMF-GODD" Ino yelled out loud. Karin wanted to taunt but the pleasure was too intense, she couldn't do anything but mindlessly ride her sexy blonde counterpart. "Oh god KARIN" Ino's hands grabbed Karin's ass tightly, squeezing and slapping it as the grinding continued. "Ohhhhh ohhhh OH unhhh" Karin squealed, unable to form words. The redhead ran her hands through her hair, just trying to process the intense pleasure as she bounced and slapped against Ino "UNHH OHH CMON SLUT RIDE ME" the blonde kunoichi screamed. Karin couldn't find the words to talk back, but decided fucking Ino into next week would send the message.

The redhead leaned down stomach to stomach, their athletic bodies grinding harder and harder against each other. Ino looked up, almost tearing and found Karin's lips. The two sexy girls kissed, Karin's arms wrapped around Ino, Ino's arm's wrapped around Karin, their naked, well-toned bodies grinding against each other. Their legs intertwined and locked around each other to create more friction. "UNHH, UAAAH, AHHHHHH KARIIIIN" Ino yelled,Karin screamed, as they both came. "Oh… my… god…" Karin said, her hand on Ino's chest, as she lay beside her, looking into the blond kunoichi's eyes

"You really are a slut" Ino laughed at the redhead's comments "Takes one to know one, slut" she said suggestively. Karin started to smile but gasped, finding the blonde sex goddess over her, pumping two fingers into her pussy. "Oh! Oh my GODD!" Karin started moaning, screaming. "Yeah you like this don't you? I'm gonna fuck you Karin, right here, and there's nothing you can do about it" Karin just nodded, giving her body up to Ino. "UNHHH" Karin grunted as Ino inserted a third finger, driving her hand further into the redhead's tight opening. "INOOOO OH GODD FUCK ME" Ino smirked, she had complete control.

"Say it! You're a whore! Tell me you're a little whore!" Ino grinned devilishly, pumping her fingers slower as a warning to Karin. "NO! Don't stop, I'm a whore, I'm a dirty little fuckin whore OHH GOD FUUUCK ME" Karin shrieked. "Yeah that's right, you're _my_ little fuckin whore, know your place bitch" Ino cooed, speeding up her fingers. Karin arched her back, spasming, cumming all over Ino's arm. The sexy blond licked a little bit up, then shoved her hand in Karin's mouth. "That's what you taste like whore" Ino said dominantly. Karin passed out, not managing to say anything back.

**A little shorter than I usually write still, but I got straight to the action this time. I don't know when sudden inspiration will strike me to write again. It's rare. But my ego does so love to hear the props it deserves (in layman's terms, the more praise, the more likely I am to write)**


End file.
